


You're the one leaving

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Multi, inplied Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merle and Daryl argued in the woods, I imagined there was more going on than what the story told.</p><p>This is what really went down between the Dixon brothers after they save the Spanish families.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Implied invest, implied sexual content
> 
> Please don't hate me, I had to get this out of my head!
> 
> Thank you for reading

Two men storm through the woods, arguing. Seemingly uncaring of the dangers. The younger of the two men turns sharply to the older, the bolt in his hand vibrating with how tight he holds it. He's angry, frustrated. 

"There was a baby!" He spits at the older man. 

"Oh," the older says sarcastically "otherwise you woulda left em to the biters then" the younger man's face drops, softens, and he changes the subject 

"Merle I went back for ya. Ya weren't there" he points to the deformed arm of the older guy, "I didn't cut off ya hand neither" the older guy, Merle's, face drops a little "you did that" the younger man gestures with the bolt "right before they locked you on that roof" suddenly the younger looks like the more mature. The more responsible "now you asked for it" he punctuated his point, using the bolt. Merle turns away from the younger man, begins to walk off. But he turns, smiling, laughing without humour. 

"Y'know what's funny?" He shakes his head still smiling "you n sheriff Rick like this now" he crosses his fingers and holds them in the other mans face "but I bet you ya never tol' 'im, that we were plannin on robbin' that camp blind" he raises his eyebrows, still smiling. "Eh?" The younger man's face drops as does his voice, 

"It didn't happen." 

"Naw, it didn't, because I wasn't there to help you" the younger man loses his temper again, yelling in the older man's face 

"What about when we were kids? Huh? Who left who then?" Merle blew his top 

"What! Is that why I lost ma hand? Huh?" The younger man leans in, intimidating 

"You lost Ya hand coz ya a simpleMinded piecea shit!" He goes to walk away, passed Merle, who wasn't about ready to let him storm off. He grabs the younger man by the shirt, yelling. The younger man stumbles and his shirt tears right down the back. He tries to cover himself up, but Merle has already seen the scars, criss crossed and angry, despite being old. Merle's face drops, he lets go 

"Daryl" he reaches out to help him up "I didn't know" his voice quiet. Calm. "I didn't know he was..." Daryl cuts him off, still angry, still loud. 

"Yeah, well e did!" He collects the bits that had tumbled when he fell "he did the same to you. That's why you left first" there's a moment of heavy silence between them. Daryl refusing to look at Merle, stands up, stomps away. 

"I had too, man" Merle finally called after him "Ida killed him otherwise" he watches Daryl walk "where you goin?" Daryl turns to him, anger apparently dissipating 

"Back where I belong" Merle just looks at him 

"I can't go with you!" Daryl shakes his head and walks away. 

 

He wondered how much Merle had really been through with their dad. Wondered if he'd suffered in exactly the same way. Surely if he had... If he knew. Angry tears tried to squeeze out of his eyes, but he sniffed, hard, and willed them away. Merle, dad, none of em deserve ya tears, Daryl. He said to himself. None of em. Merle left Ya with that asshole knowin what he was. He heard Merle crunching and stomping up behind him.

"What?" He said without turning. Merle didn't really know how to start. 

"He hit ya bad, l'il brotha?" Daryl continued walkin 

"What do you think, Merle? Think scars were left by his featherlight touch?" 

"I didn't know!" Merle reiterated, frustrated and loud. Daryl turned to him and pointed at him 

"You knew!" There was no stoping the angry tears now. They flowed slowly from his eyes and traced a path down his cheeks. He ignored them, for now. "You knew what he was capable off n ya left me with im anyway!" He turned away, feeling dejected. "Like you always do" he finished, and continued walking again. He hefted the crossbow on his shoulder, readjusted the straps of his backpack. Anything to take his mind off the awful memories. Merle was behind him again, he wouldn't just leave him be, ironic, he wanted to be left alone now.

"C'mon baby brotha, Ya can't blame me for him. Ya can't blame me for goin' ida took ya if I could" Daryl stopped again and turned to Merle. His big brotha. The man who should be protected him from the horrors he went through with his dad. 

"He made me do stuff Merle" he whispered, unsure if he really wanted to air those feelings "he made me do stuff n I don't know, I don't know what's right n wrong anymore. I was jus a kid and he..." Daryl stopped, sat suddenly and loudly on the dirt floor of the woods. Merle watched him, not entirely sure what his brother was saying, what he was implying. It sounds like... It sounded worse than he could ever imagine. "He made you do it too, right?" Daryl asked from the floor, looking at his feet, face a world of pain and confusion "he made you do it too" Merle realised his brother was crying. He sat beside him 

"What he make Ya do man? " he asked, putting a hand on Daryl's shoulder. But Daryl shook him off 

"You know. I don't wanna say, I ain't gotta, you know! He did it to you and you fled like a pussy bitch" Merle was stunned 

"I left for you Daryl, dontcha get that?" Daryl looked up then, and Merle saw the hatred for their father, the loss of his older brother and the heartache of their childhood in Daryl's face. All the feelings Merle had felt and more. So much more. Daryl screwed his face up 

"He made me... He told me mom m ustn't ever know, he came to me at night time, he came to me and made me do things" he was hitching breath between sobs. Merle knew his brother was softer than him, had tried so hard to toughen him up to the horrors of the world, but this took him aback. Crying? 

"What things" he asked again, "what did that asshole do to you Daryl?" But Daryl was up and moving again. Not one to give into his emotions, not one for feelings. He stormed away, and Merle followed, helpless to do anything else. After several hundred metres Daryl collapsed in a heap in front of him, wailing like an injured animal. Merle was lost. He'd never seen a man acting like this. He felt bad for his brother, wanted to Comfort him, but thanks to their lives as kids, thanks you for parents, he had no idea how to even approach his baby brother. 

"He came at night n told me if mom found out he'd kill er, and then he'd put his dick in my mouth Merle. And you knew! And you LEFT" Daryl pulled at his hair "you left me! And you left mom!" His mom weren't worth shit and he knew it now, but at the time... He was scared for her and promised not to ever tell. 

"He did what?" Merle approached him now, grabbed Daryl's forearms and gently put Daryl's hands to his sides, out of his hair. 

"Yeah, that's what he did after you left." Daryl sniffed, refusing to look at Merle, rocking from one foot to the other like he might bolt any second. Merle bent his knees to try and see his brothers face, to give him the comfort he needed 

"You shoulda told" he started, but Daryl shook out of merle's light grip and turned away 

"I did! I told mm and she died for it Merle! She didn't light that cigarette, She was already asleep And dad did it! Like he said. He said he'd kill er and she died Merle" he tore at his hair again "I did that. I killed er cause I couldn't keep ma mouth shut." Merle didn't approach him this time, he let Daryl do what he needed, to shout, and to scream and rip at his hair. 

"I didn't know it was that bad" he said quietly "he never... I didn't know" Daryl stood up straight suddenly and stared Merle down, feeling stronger because Merle was feeling weak 

"Naw, coz you weren't never there!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I could  
> Comtinue this but I'll wait and see what people think first.
> 
> This made me sad, and as a victim myself it was hard to write. Bless Daryl 3


End file.
